Hetalia Mental Institution: Where Nightmares Are Reality
by pompom1124
Summary: Hello. Welcome to the Hetalia Mental Institution. Here are your employment uniforms. This is where people not like us are kept. Keep your head high abd don't let them get to you. Oh and one you come you can never leave. So get comfortable. M for blood and gore along with several murder and violent actions
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

Welcome to the Hetalia Mental Institution originally founded in Italy but then moved to the United States.

Founded in 1745 by a Venciano Romano Vargas, this wonderful company was built for the creator's granddaughter who suffered from OCD and, at rare times, illusions. Soon after he died Italians would carelessly place whomever and whenever in there. The building ess destroyed abd rebuilt in Ney York during the 1870s.

One of the two successors of lives here.

Because of the expenses and little room only those who were assigned by nations governments were fit to be in this institution.

This is were we keep people from mentally defected to one's who can't fit into society in the correct format. Most of them were put in here as children.

If you are here to see any of the patients I will regret to inform you that this is not allowed.

If you are here to turn in a person please make sure that they are from the countries that are available.

Here at the institute we keep only one person from each country, housing the world's crazy psychopaths to the most complicated schizophrenic.

Employees must wear white at all times so the patients will not be alarmed by bright colors. Here is your uniform.

Patients receive medication at exactly 3pm and 3am. One's that are kept below the basement are ones you are not allowed to see our communicate with.

Here at the Hetalia institute the rules will be obeyed unless you wish to receive a great deal of pain.

Oh and one more thing.

Once you ever you can never leave.


	2. Chapter 2

I mean no offense. this is just from my sick twisted mind.  
-Xxxxxxxxx

Hi.

I'm...

My name is...

It's been so long. I've forgot my name. Or maybe it isn't important anymore. That's what they say. They are the only company in this dark space I'm confined in. I can't even move sometimes. The mean people say the room is white and the walls are like soft clouds. But they are so very wrong.

Sometimes the room is white and I can see the door, but most of the time everything is dark and black and ugly.

And I'm trapped.

There are some people who are next to me...I can feel them even though we are in different rooms, though we are different 'patients'.

My family is dead.

The monsters that hide in white try to hurt me. They try to give me medicine that can harm me. They say it makes us calm. But it really makes us stupid. One time there was a red eyed demon who approached me. He was not a regular monster, I could tell, his body did not reek of chlorine.

But like everyone else he calls me patient 666.

We met when I stared at the picture of our founder.

"Wonderful man, isn't he?"

Usually I ignore people, and refuse to be noticed, as of course I'm used to it.

So unnaturally, I answered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's a disgrace to his family. Feliciano cares for others but this man...he seems so cold..."

We were devoured in a deep silence. Until...

"It's the beard isn't it?"

Looking at the painting, seeing its cold blue eyes and brown silklike hair, I couldn't hold back the snicker and shrugged.

"Yeah. It's the beard."  
~~~~~~~~~~#

Staying in this room is awfully boring. It's plain, white, the bed is highly uncomfortable-full of bugs, I bet- and my dreams are quite the night terrors.

Yes this was my long awaited paradise.

I will admit though I miss her. My mother.

I hated my father. What a pain.

And that someone else... He was evil. I remember how sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would hurt me, and I'd wake up with scars.

My black cat appeared and rubbed against me purring.

"Heh, Castille. Nice to see you! Where's the other one."

Castille shrugged and jumped on top of my head.

"Where's that ridiculous drawing you made?"

I froze and sighed. There he is.

"What are you talking about Cheshire?"

"That panda bear thing."

"It wasn't a panda bear. It was polar..."

"I don't care. Shut up. That new shrink is a pain in the ass."

I silently listened to the purple cat's rant, his green eyes shining whenever he claimed more blasphemy on the poor man.

"H-He's nice though..." I mumbled getting terrified each second.

He glared at me and arched his back.

"Listen you dumbass. He's going to use you like your mother and your going to end up like how your father treated you."

"MY MOTHER LOVED ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed tears streaming down my eyes. Cheshire snarled muttered something about my dreams.

I started to sob louder, knowing what that meant. Castille failed to comfort me well enough.

End of Part 1: Canada's Life Story


End file.
